The Tale of Cold Feet
by LadyClaireAnn
Summary: Norway has always had a problem with cold feet, and when an idea gets into his head Denmark becomes the victim. Fluff, glorious fluff. Human names and country names will be used. Bjorn (Norway) Mathias (Denmark).


Norway's problem had always been his cold feet and it was never a big problem except the one night when he "forgot" to put on socks before getting into bed with Denmark.

He knew Mathias had already been under the covers for around a half an hour so he was bound to be asleep and all warmed up.

Bjorn smirked while he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

He slid under the covers as stealthily as he could manage, but Mathias had always been a light sleeper, a trait he'd kept from back in their Viking days when he might have to be ready at a moments notice to defend against an enemy.

Subsequently, Mathias woke at the slight dip in the bed, "Finally coming to bed, Norge?" he asks, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Mm," Bjorn hummed in agreement. By this time Mathias would have rolled over to pull him close and cuddle him but he'd had a long day so he stayed facing the wall.

All the more better for Bjorn to enact his plan.

While the Danish nation faced away from him he quietly moved his foot up and placed of Mathias' bare calf.

He hissed but remained facing away from him, "Watch it Bjorn."

He continued moving his foot higher up Mathias' leg and snickered quietly while his bedmate squirmed and made uncomfortable noises.

"Norge, I'm warning you," came an empty threat.

Bjorn ignored him and continued, he was getting far too much satisfaction from this and it was a wonder that Mathias hadn't forcefully stopped him yet.

He shifted himself around and put both of his cold feet on Mathias' back, who, thereafter, yelped and fell off of the bed with a dull thud.

The Norwegian laughed out loud and edged over to the Dane's side of the bed, where it was nice and warm and curled up under the comforter.

Once Mathias had gotten his bearings he scrambled to his feet and stared down at Bjorn, who had made himself more than comfortable on his side of their bed, who was staring back up at him with an amused expression. "You are evil," he said simply.

"Yes, I am," Bjorn replied with the same amused expression.

"And you even took my side of the bed."

"Yes, I did."

Mathias huffed and pulled the covers back from Bjorn's body.

"Not fair, it's cold now," Bjorn hurried to grab the blankets back but was stopped when a strong pair of arms picked him up and moved him back over to his side of the bed.

"You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Mathias muttered sardonically whilst crawling back into the bed and pulling the covers back over the two of them. He lay on his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey," Bjorn whispered and sidled up to him, "Why aren't you holding me like you like to do?"

"I'm upset with you," that was a lie but Mathias figured he'd try the guilt trip, if only because he is so good at it.

"What if I said I'm sorry?"

"It's a start."

"What if I kissed you here," he pushed himself up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"A little better."

"How about here?" he kissed his lips and put his head back down on his pillow. "Will you cuddle me now?"

"Have you had your fun now? Are you going to put your cold feet on me anymore?" Mathias turned his head and looked at Bjorn.

"I'm done, I swear it."

"Give me one more kiss."

"Make me," he challenged.

"Fine," and before Bjorn could make another remark he snatched him up and covered his lips with his own.

One arm held Bjorn close while the other snaked up to his neck and kept them kissing as long as possible.

When Mathias was satisfied with their kiss he pulled back and let his hand that was on Bjorn's neck wrap around his shoulder instead.

Bjorn nuzzled his chest and smiled.

"You're trying to kill me, Norge."

"Mm mm," he shook his head and kissed his chest. "I love you."

The Dane smiled, "I love you too."

"You better."

Mathias kissed the top of Bjorn's head and pulled his closer while sleep overtook them both.

A/N: When did my writer's block disappear, I'm being an active contributor to the fandom again. Well, that was a nice bit of DenNor fluff, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
